Known devices of this kind, as known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,018 and also known as padded corner protectors and made from a suitable plastic, are all embodied rigidly and adapted to the applicable shape, and in particular the width, of the particular body or housing. This means that for each housing width, one specially dimensioned padded corner protector has to be manufactured and kept in inventory. This is not only expensive financially but also time-consuming in packaging.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 29 51 402 A1, it is known to embody protective covers for articles of the most various sizes, but in that reference the arms are shaped meanderingly between the cheeks, which is complicated and expensive to manufacture, requires considerable space, and does not lead to a good padding effect.